Ideale: Eine Definition
by hamlet's girl
Summary: Unschuldige müssen auf alle Kosten beschützt werden. Jedes Kind ist unschuldig. Dolores Umbridge verteilt Strafarbeiten. Harry Potter lehrt die Slytherins etwas über Ideale. Und die Welt steht still.


* * *

Ideale: Eine Definition

* * *

Sie konnte keinen Schüler nennen, der nicht davon wusste.  
Jeder sah es. Jeder hatte davon gehört.  
Und jeder, wirklich jeder, fragte sich, warum die Lehrer so blind waren. Warum niemand einschritt. Und warum der Goldene Junge nicht aufschrie, sich nicht aufspielte, nicht die Presse informierte, zu Dumbledore rannte - etwas tat.

Potter trug lange Ärmel dieser Tage. Aber sie hatte die Wunden gesehen, Schnittwunden, offene, der Arm geschwollen und rot. Einmal, in Zaubertränke, als er etwas aus einem Regal geholt hatte. Und einmal, im Gedränge in der Großen Halle.  
Sie hatte auch gesehen, dass er manchmal unbewusst über den schmerzenden Arm rieb. Sie hatte die besorgten Blicke von Granger gesehen, und die wütenden von Weasley.  
Nicht nur sie. Auch Daphne hatte das gesehen. Und Pansy. Und Thomas.  
Jeder wusste es.  
Jeder hoffte, dass Umbridge nur Potter hasste.

Und niemand schritt ein.

* * *

Zacharias mochte Potter nicht. Nein, das war zu wenig. Er konnte ihn absolut nicht ausstehen. Potter war nicht so gut, wie alle glaubten. Potter war ein normaler Schüler hier, und verdiente weder seine Privilegien, noch seine Beliebtheit.  
Vielleicht war Zacharius eifersüchtig. Das bestritt er gar nicht. Nicht jeder musste Potter mögen.

Dennoch, die Umbridge-Geschichte gab ihm zu denken. Er, wie so viele, hatte das Gerücht durch Beobachtung verifiziert. Aber nachdem alle Potter beobachteten, heftete er sich Granger an die Fersen, um Informationen zu bekommen. An jenem Hogsmeade-Wochenende kaufte sie Murtlap-Essenz und Lilienextrakte, sowie Drachenleber in großen Mengen.  
Murtlap-Essenz war ein altbewährtes Heilmittel für offene Wunden. Lilienextrakte gaben, gemischt mit Drachenleber und den üblichen Stabilisatoren, ein starkes Mittel zur Anregung der Bildung von Blutkörperchen.

Nichts davon diente dazu, Zacharias zu beruhigen.  
Zarcharias Smith hatte eine kleine Schwester, die die Tendenz hatte, sehr viele Fragen zu stellen. Dolores Umbridge mochte kritische Schüler nicht.

* * *

Niemand konnte es fassen, als die kleine Anabell Nott gleich wieder in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, obwohl sie Strafarbeit bei Dolores Umbridge hatte. Ihr Bruder, Theodor, der bereits mit einem Brief an das Ministerium begonnen hatte, blickte erstaunt auf, als sie die bereitgestellten Heiltränke ablehnte.  
Potter hatte sie abgepasst, und sie um ein Haar gebeten, um für sie einzuspringen.

"Jedes Kind ist unschuldig.", hatte er gesagt und darauf bestanden.

Das erste Mal witzelte halb Slytherin noch über Masochismus und falsch verstandenes Heldentum. Aber Potter machte es wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.  
Auch als Daphne Greengrass Strafarbeit bekam. Und Elisabeth Smith. Und Felix Zabini. Colin Creevey. Lee Jordan. .. -

* * *

Etwas hatte sich in Hogwarts verändert, etwas, worauf Severus Snape keinen Finger legen konnte, aber etwas, das definitiv da war. Etwas Positives.

Das bewirkte, dass in seinem Zaubertränkeunterricht deutlich weniger Kämpfe zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor waren. Das bewirkte, dass die muggelfeindlichen Parolen in seinem Haus abgenommen hatte. Das bewirkte, dass er für die verlorenen Fälle plötzlich wieder Hoffnung sah.

* * *

Natürlich war sie dagegen gewesen, und natürlich hatte sie getobt und gestritten und diskutiert und argumentiert - Kind war unschuldig, hatte Harry gesagt, und Unschuldige müssten auf alle Kosten beschützt werden. Natürlich war das richtig, und natürlich - aber was war mit Harry? Was ließ ihn glauben, er müsse.. ?  
Sie unterstützte ihn, wie es jede gute Freundin tun würde. Sie wusch seine Wunden, und braute Tränke, die die Blutbildung anregten. Sie hörte ihm zu, wenn er über die Unfairheit jammerte, dass Umbrigde Kinder - Kinder! quälen wollte, und fragte sich, aus welchen unlogischen Gründen er glaubte, in seinem Fall wäre das anders. Sie tröstete ihn, als er nicht mehr Quidditch spielen durfte, und half ihm mit der Okklumentik, denn er wollte sein Geheimnis vor Snape beschützen.  
Und sie schämte sich, für ihr Verhalten, für ihre Feigheit, für die Feigheit einer ganzen Gesellschaft.

* * *

Draco Malfoy war ein Idiot.  
Oder zumindest dachte das jeder, als er bewusst Strafarbeit provozierte, um zu sehen, was Potter tat.  
Das war der Moment, indem Blaise einschreiten wollte. Aber Potter ließ sie nicht. Potter holte sich, wie gewohnt, ein Haar, und schrieb die Strafarbeit für ihn.  
"Er tat es absichtlich!"  
"Niemand verdient so etwas."  
"Auch nicht ein Slytherin?"  
"Warum verdammt soll es mich interessieren, in welchem Haus er ist?"

An jenem Abend setzte sich Blaise Zabini neben Harry Potter und erklärte ihm, wie die Zutaten in Zaubertränken zusammenspielten.

* * *

_Altruismus (von lateinisch: alter - der andere und der Endung -ismus) ist die Eigenschaft der Uneigennützigkeit oder Selbstlosigkeit. Unter altruistischem Handeln versteht man allgemein selbstloses Handeln. Wer aus altruistischen Motiven handelt, ist ein Philanthrop und wird von manchen polemisch als Gutmensch bezeichnet._

* * *

Potters Okklumentikkenntnisse waren, zugegeben, drastisch besser geworden. Die Vision über Arthur Weasley war dennoch durchgekommen, in aller Klarheit, was Albus vermuten ließ, dass echte Visionen das das war es nicht, was Severus zum Nachdenken brachte. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Potter sich _endlich_ mit den Reaktionen zwischen den Zutaten auseinandergesetzt hatte, und nun zu den Besten seiner Klasse gehörte, schien auf einmal so außergewöhnlich.  
Außergewöhnlich war der Respekt, mit dem er von den anderen behandelt wurde. Nicht nur von den Gryffindors, die eifersüchtiger denn je auf ihren Helden achteten. Die Hufflepuffs taten das nun auch. Jeder Ravenclaw grüßte den Jungen. Und er glaubte, beobachtete zu haben, dass einige Slytherins wie zum Gruße nickten.  
Er wusste, beobachtet zu haben, dass es seit mehr als einem Monat keine Auseinandersetzung Potter-Malfoy gegeben hatte.

Hogwarts wirkte, seltsamerweise, irgendwie einig in diesem Punkt. Und Potter? Potter wirkte müde.

* * *

"Du bist ein Idiot, Potter."  
"Vielleicht."

Er lächelte gleichmütig, wie er es immer tat.  
Und dann fügte er etwas hinzu, was ein Slytherin wie Theodor Nott einem Gryffindor gar nicht zugetraut hatte.  
"Warum glaubt ihr alle, ich handle zu meinem Nachteil, bloß weil ihr den Nutzen nicht seht, den ich daraus ziehe?

Anabell Nott wurde gesehen, als sie Harry Potter an jenem Abend eine Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten brachte.

* * *

Plötzlich wurde Potter kalkweiß.  
"Potter? "  
Er wollte sich nur einen Moment hinsetzen, alles war so verschwommen, - Sein Kopf war so schwer -  
"Potter!"

Potter blickte auf. "Sorry, mir war ein wenig schwindlig." Blaise holte einen Zaubertrank aus der Tasche. "Danke."  
Er trank ihn, ohne nur misstrauisch daran zu schnuppern. Daphne Greengrass lächelte darüber, ohne recht bewusst zu wissen, warum.  
Smith und Weasley wechselten einen Blick.  
Aber es war Blaise, die sprach.  
"Es geht so nicht weiter."  
"Harry will ja nichts ändern.", meinte Granger bitter.  
"Harry hat keine Wahl."  
"Anabell, das ist meine Sache."  
"Sollen wir einen Silencio auf ihn werfen?", fragte Pansy.  
Die DA lachte, Potter verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich bin für eine Aktion, die gleich mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlägt. Umbridge muss weg. Und die Rückkehr von Voldemort muss angekündigt werden."  
Die erstaunten Blicke der Schüler aus den anderen Häusern machten Daphne stolz. Fast so stolz wie die zustimmenden der Slytherins. Und fast so stolz wie das gar nicht so überraschte Lächeln eines Harry Potter.

* * *

Er kannte diese Stimmung in der Großen Halle. Er kannte die unheilschwangere Luft, kannte das Gefühl, dass bald etwas explodieren würde, dass bald -Dennoch überraschte ihn Anabell Nott, die auf einmal stürmisch gegen seine Tür pochte, und etwas von Umbridge, Potter und Blut brabbelte.  
Er stürmte los, um zu finden, was Rita Kimmkorn, die am Fensterbank von Dolores Umbridges' Büro saß, bereits in Gedanken zu einer Schlagzeile umarbeitete.  
Das Zimmer war in Trümmern, als hätte eine Explosion stattgefunden.  
Potter und Umbridge lagen bewusstlos am Boden. Potters Arm lag weit ausgestreckt da, mit hunderten Schnittwunden, die auf ein Pergament bluteten, auf dem noch Sätze erkennbar waren.  
Am Boden lag etwas, was Severus als Blutfeder war kein rühmliches Bild von Dolores Umbridge, das sich für Severus aus diesen Daten ergab. Er brachte nur Potter in die Krankenstation.

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Schlagzeilen las, wünschte er, er hätte es noch sanfter getan.  
_  
Junge-der-lebt gefoltert für seine Ideale! _

_"Jedes Kind ist unschuldig."_

_Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurück?_

Potter hatte sich scheinbar fast ein ganzes Jahr lang anstelle der Kleinen in Umbridges' Strafarbeiten gesetzt. Potter hatte sich quälen lassen, anstelle von Slytherins. Potter hatte das alles ertragen. Potter - warum?  
Warum? Merlin, warum?

Was ging in seinem Kopf vor? Was ließ ihn hunderte Stunden Folter hinnehmen? Wie konnten seine Ideale so stark sein, dass er selbst Draco Malfoy beschützte?

Was für ein Mensch war Harry Potter?

* * *

Manche stellten andere Fragen. Manche fragten danach, was falsch in dieser Gesellschaft gelaufen war. Manche fragten nicht, warum Harry Potter so gehandelt hatte, sondern wie er es ertragen hatte.

Sie lernten über Blutbildungstränke, und deren Nebenwirkungen. Sie lasen, dass Schmerz nicht adaptiv ist, das heißt, dass man sich nicht daran gewöhnt. Sie lernten aber auch, dass Schmerztränke sehr wohl Gewöhnungserscheinungen aufweisen.

Sie fragten sich, was ein Kind ertragen haben musste, dem vierundsechzig mal drei Stunden lang die Hand aufgeschlitzt wurde, ohne dass es sich beschwerte.

Manchmal kann man die richtigen Fragen stellen, und bekommt trotzdem keine Antwort.

* * *

Manche Fragen werden vergessen, wenn wichtigere Themen auftauchen. Voldemort starb zwei Monate nach jenem Zeitungsartikel.  
Dennoch musste Harry in den Sommerferien zurück zu den Dursleys. Jeder andere hätte sich beschwert. Doch Harry war nicht war immer anders.

* * *

"Weißt du, was die wichtigste Lektion in meinem Leben war? Unschuldige müssen auf alle Kosten beschützt werden. Jedes Kind ist unschuldig. Auch du, Potter. Auch du warst unschuldig."  
Er strich über das fahle Gesicht.  
Potter atmete tief ein.  
Und wieder aus. Und wieder ein.  
Die Tränke und Zaubersprüche hielten ihn am Leben.

Draco hätte gerne gewusst, was Potters' Definition von einem Leben war.

* * *

_Thou art the ruins of the noblest man  
That ever lived in the tide of times.  
- William Shakespeare  
_


End file.
